


Crycest: A Selfcest Oneshot

by thekawaiibaby



Category: Gamer, cryaotic, youtuber
Genre: Oneshot, Other, Short, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekawaiibaby/pseuds/thekawaiibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Crycest oneshot. VERY SHORT! Enjoy <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crycest: A Selfcest Oneshot

Have you ever tried to explain a feeling so absurd that even you couldn’t quite understand the emotion? That’s how it is for me, a Youtuber called Cry. I have such a strong feeling towards a man. His intense gaze is demanding and humorous. I just cannot stand it. The urges it gives me aren’t human.

It happened again. I woke up and saw him with dread knowing it would happen. I ran into the bathroom and fell to the floor practically screaming from the frustration. Why must he do this to me? I quickly started, trying to be soundless so my roommate wouldn’t hear. If my roommate found me like this I would die from embarrassment. He can- will- never find out. I did my business, got ready for the day, and hurried out the door.

I left before I would get another urge. It has become a regular thing; masterbating when I see him. The beauty his figure has and his personality is too much. If I didn’t hold it in, I would explode right in front of everyone. Damn. Why must he be so perfect?

It started when I became excruciatingly lonely. I consistently did nothing and the feeling hit every time I watched his videos, hearing his soothing voice or saw him standing there smirking. I see him every day and I still get those strong emotions. I find this odd for I have never felt this way before.

Today was like any other normal day. Went to go on a walk and go to the gym trying to stay fit. I love the Florida weather, though it is quite humid. It helps me stay positive and stay on track. Gives me motivation. Heh, it’s strange because others say it’s a drag.

After the gym and some lunch I went to take a shower. I saw him on the way to the bathroom and choked up. I stood there staring at him taking in his features. The curves of his body and his dark hair killed me. I imagined what he could be doing to me, but soon realized that he is me. I was looking into a mirror.

Would you think masterbating to yourself this many times a day is healthy? I shouldn’t be in love with myself. I’m just a simple Youtuber who plays games. No one knows what I look like. Do I fear that others will fall in love with my appearance? None of my internet friends even know what I look like. I’m obsessed with myself in a way i shouldn’t be, but i can’t help it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I wasn't sure if i was going to make this long or short but i decided to keep it short and simple.


End file.
